Fifth Anniversary
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 08 part02. Another anniversary. Lemon warning.


Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 08 part02. Another anniversary. Lemon warning.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know), lemon (graphic).

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Installment 08 part 02. Sorry for the delay. There was actually some plot around the lemon; I think I'd rather just do a PWP next time (if there is a next time).

Story note: One shot in the Time series. This occurs after the last installment though you technically don't need to read that to understand this one-shot. There is finally a sex scene.

o.o.o.o

Time: One shots

Part02:Fifth Anniversary

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

Raoul woke up a little groggy but soon, the excitement he had felt last night caught up to him.

He rolled over in the bed only to find Erik gone already. It was not that surprising since Erik usually was up before him, but today was their anniversary. He would have liked to have spent it together. Instead, all he had was a cold, empty bed.

Sighing, Raoul opened his eyes. It seemed rather bright. Too bright. Sitting up quickly, he grabbed his pocket watch and confirmed what he was dreading. He had overslept. Cursing, he quickly got dressed hoping to at least see Erik downstairs in his mad rush to get out of the house. He had several meetings he had not been able to avoid today but he had hoped to spend the morning with Erik. Instead, he woke up late ruining whatever plans they had made the night before.

Mounting his steed, Raoul cast a longing look back at the house. He had not seen Erik at all. It was going to be a long day.

o.o.o

With a smile, Erik watched Raoul leave in a rush. The blonde always had a tendency to oversleep on days he considered a holiday even when there was work that needed to be done. It did not matter. It had just given him the opportunity to spend more time in bed with him before he had to get up.

"Erik."

Erik turned around at the voice.

"Philippe."

He greeted the Comte with a smile. It had taken a good portion of the first year of their meeting to get them to this point of being relaxed in each other's company, but Philippe had made such an effort that Erik had only been able to do the same. It was all for Raoul after all.

"So, let's do this so I can get out of here," Philippe shook his head at him. "I can't believe you're asking _me_ to help you. That's what servants are for."

"Why, dear brother?" Erik mocked and Philippe let the name slide knowing there was no animosity in the endearment, "You're the only one I can trust."

"You don't think that you two give me enough nightmares?" Philippe asked pointedly.

Erik grinned and knew he was not helping his case, but he could not help it. Philippe did have a point.

"Just come on," Philippe glared at him.

"What's the rush?" Erik started walking upstairs with Philippe close behind. "We've got all day."

"Yes, _you_ have all day. I, on the other hand, want to get as far away from here as possible for the weekend."

Erik smirked. "And the servants?"

"Most of them are at the beach villa already. The rest have been given a vacation of sorts."

"Dinner?"

"Cooked and ready."

"His favorite?"

Philippe sighed. "Yes." He murmured under his breath, "Not like you'll taste it anyway."

"You're quite talented," Erik replied ignoring Philippe's last words. He had been surprised when he had learned that the Comte could cook, "Too bad Raoul can't cook as well as you."

Scoffing, Philippe retorted, "He's better than you are."

Erik shook his head with a smile, "He just tries more than I do."

"You're going to lie to him aren't you?" Philippe looked at him suspiciously.

"Me," Erik pretended to look hurt, "I would never lie."

"You're going to tell him you cooked dinner." Philippe stated already knowing he was going to.

Erik did not answer. That was the initial plan. He doubted Raoul would believe him anyway. Though he denied it, he _was _worse at cooking than Raoul. Entering their room, Erik began to pull clothes out of their closet.

Philippe stared at him from the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"Packing," Erik stated, "what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're throwing clothes around the room."

"I'll let you know, I'm neater than Raoul."

Not able to hide his amusement at such a statement, Philippe laughed at him, "That does not mean very much, Erik."

Glaring, Erik stopped taking the clothes out, "Then help me and stop complaining."

"Sometimes," Philippe entered the room cautiously. There were many times he had wished he had knocked and even though he knew Raoul was not there, he could not help the initial paranoia. He took charge of packing Raoul's clothes, "I forget that you're not Raoul's age."

"Well," Erik went through Raoul's drawers, "sometimes I forget you're in the house."

Philippe grimaced. "Yes. I know."

Erik smirked.

Philippe ignored the smug look in his expression and quickly tried to finish packing. He did want to be out of the house sooner than later. He was due for a vacation, especially away from his brother and his arrogant lover even if it would be a mere two days.

"What are you doing?" Philippe looked up when Erik took some clothing from the baggage.

"What?" Erik tried to feign innocence.

"Don't be difficult," Philippe glared, "he needs underwear."

Shrugging, Erik placed them back in the bags.

Philippe knew that Erik only acted as such with Raoul and him. He was glad for it actually since at times, the man could be too serious, too weighed down by his past. It was worrisome at times when Philippe saw him in such moods, so he could never find the heart to be angry with Erik when he managed to be childish or playful.

"The rest is up to you. You two will be coming the day after tomorrow?"

Erik nodded. "Are we going to starve here?"

"No," Philippe shook his head. "There should be enough dry food for you two to eat. Or eat out," he suggested but Erik frowned at the suggestion. "Or come tomorrow."

"And miss an empty house?"

"That's what I thought." Philippe brought the bags to the carriage with Erik's help. "You remember how to get to the villa?"

"Yes. I do."

Philippe was about to tell the coachman to leave when Erik cleared his throat. Philippe looked towards him.

Still unused to the words, Erik looked away when he said, "Thank you."

Philippe nodded. At times, he hated the fact that Raoul and Erik were together. He hated the fact that Raoul usually ran first to Erik now to tell him about his day or his problems. He hated that he was now paranoid in his own household, but then, he had never seen his brother so happy. And, it was not as if he had really lost his brother. He had just gained another charge to look after.

o.o.o

Everything was going according to plan. With Philippe's help, Erik had the whole estate to himself and they would be able to spend their fifth anniversary together in peace.

He had killed many rosebushes just to prepare for this, but it was worth it. The bedroom was filled with roses to the point where Erik even thought that he might have gone a little overboard. It was reminiscent of the time when he had first courted Raoul and he was certain the boy would realize it. Dinner was prepared, a little cold, but prepared. Then there was his gift. He moved it from the room beneath the stairway up to their bedroom. It had taken some time, but it was a perfect gift. They had long since agreed that gifts should only be given on birthdays and anniversaries were strictly for spending time together. However, he had not been able to help himself. Raoul probably would not view it as a gift anyway.

Erik checked everything several times over and then, removing his mask, poured himself a drink. Now, all he had to do was wait. He was tired from all the preparations he had done. He almost wished that some of the servants had stayed behind to help him, but that was not what he wanted. His heart beat faster just thinking of all the things they could do in an empty house – they had done most of it already, but now Raoul wouldn't be so embarrassed. Erik always hated it when Raoul muffled his screams.

Yes, it was going to be a long night. Erik wondered if pacing himself was better. He was not that young anymore, but Raoul was insatiable – the benefits of youth. Raoul never complained about their sex life and Erik knew he had no complaints either. Sighing, he tried to calm himself down. They would just have to wait and see how things went.

o.o.o

Raoul rushed home immediately after this last meeting. Still, when he finally arrived, it was already evening.

He had wasted his day away from Erik and spent it with artists and businessmen who were annoying and sycophantic at best. By the time Raoul arrived home, he was not pleased. He wanted to relax and forget the day had even happened. However, when he arrived, there was no one there to see to the horse. Philippe had said something about some of the servants going on vacation; it sounded suspicious but Raoul had been preoccupied at the time wondering what Erik had planned this year. Raoul had been in charge of their anniversary last year, and Erik had been so pleased that he had stated that this anniversary would be unforgettable. Raoul could not wait to see what he had planned.

Sighing, Raoul knew he had to first bring his horse to the stable. Riding to the back, Raoul dismounted and placed the horse in the stall after giving it water.

Raoul entered through the kitchen and slowly made his way towards the front. The house was dark, very few candles had been lit but there was no one that Raoul could ask to fix that. It was not that _some _servants were gone. There was absolutely no one around. It was eerily silent.

Peeking his head into the foyer, having already gone through the dining room, Raoul was getting worried. Had everyone left him? He considered heading upstairs, but first he closed his eyes trying to hear if anyone else was on the ground floor. No one.

"Welcome home, Raoul."

Erik suddenly appeared in front of him. No one except for Erik, who had gotten even better at eluding his detection. Raoul started and initially glared at the man.

Erik shrugged and smirked knowing that he had scared Raoul. He had been waiting for a long time. Patience had never been his strong point. He had just about been ready to go out and look for Raoul himself, especially now that he had more than a few drinks in him. Alcohol made Erik a little too forceful, and Raoul would say more selfish. But, Raoul's opinion was biased. He had stopped drinking a while ago however when he realized that Raoul still had yet to arrive and he did not want to waste the evening on being drunk. Instead, he had spent the past few hours drawing in his second sketchbook. He was now tempted to skip dinner altogether, forget his hunger, and take Raoul upstairs first. However, he had long since decided that it was going to be dinner, gift, and then sex. It seemed to be the most appropriate order.

Raoul could not stay mad at Erik. It was his fault for being late. He sighed. Finally, home. He opened his arms and waited for Erik to hug him. He knew it was a rather childish pose, but Erik only smiled and gave him the hug he so needed. Raoul held on tightly. He was just relieved that he could spend the evening with Erik, not having to act or worry about every action he performed.

They stood like that for long moments. Raoul was not sure he wanted to move, but Erik pulled away first.

"Are you hungry?" Erik asked.

Though disappointed, Raoul did have to admit that he was hungry. "Yes."

"Good," Erik placed his hand on Raoul's lower back and led him towards the garden in the back. "I cooked you dinner."

Raoul could not help but laugh. When Erik only frowned at him, Raoul placed his arm around Erik's waist, "I wasn't laughing at you."

"You were laughing at the idea of me cooking for you," Erik retorted.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

Reaching the garden, Raoul forgot to respond. There was a table with candles surrounding it, though it seemed hardly necessary. The moon was shining brightly and it seemed like all the stars in the sky decided to grace them with their presence. The food was already on the table.

"Do you like it?" Erik whispered. Anything louder would have ruined the moment.

"Of course," Raoul smiled at him. It was like the first dinner they had had at the opera house. The rooftop had been similarly lit and arranged. Even the stars had shone just like it shone right now. It was perfect. Raoul could not believe that it had been five years already. Five. It was amazing.

Raoul sat down and looked at the food dubiously worried that Erik _had_ tried to cook. It smelled edible though; Erik definitely could not have cooked. After Erik sat across the table, Raoul ventured to try their dinner.

"Philippe," Raoul stated with absolute certainty.

Frowning, Erik nodded. He was hardly impressed anymore. Raoul had this uncanny ability to know when Philippe did anything for them. It was annoying at best since at times, Erik felt as though there was no way he could compete against the Comte. He had learned over the years that he did not need to compete, as said by Raoul numerous times – though he also knew that he could easily beat Philippe in terms of music and art.

"I'm glad you asked him," Raoul said bringing Erik out of his thoughts, "It was very thoughtful of you."

Erik smiled; it was Raoul's attempt at appeasing him. It should not have worked, but he found himself relaxing anyways. He tried to focus on their meal, but he could not help but notice the differences between the Raoul of now and the Raoul of five years ago. Maybe it was because his hair was a little longer or the fact that he had gotten leaner and more muscular, he did not know what it was, but Raoul looked absolutely captivating. Erik knew he could spend hours just looking at him. Instead, he tried to focus.

"How was your day?"

The conversation flowed easily after that. Raoul could easily hold entire conversations by himself. He had a special talent for bringing you into stories though – just like Erik's first tour of the opera house, he watched as Raoul animatedly spoke about the incidents of the day. They spoke about all the people that Raoul had to deal with. Erik knew that even though Raoul could talk about the day excitedly, experiencing it was always tiring for him. Erik was never sure how much was embellished in Raoul's recounting, but he could easily tell from the tone of his voice and the gestures he made what Raoul had been feeling at the time, even through the cheerful intonation.

As much as Erik was enjoying himself, he wanted dinner to end already. He had thought that he could ignore his arousal, but that had proven impossible. He wanted Raoul. It was their anniversary and they had an empty house. Instead of making good use of it, they were outside eating dinner. It was torturous. Raoul, however, seemed to be enjoying his dinner so much that Erik had not wanted to rush him.

Raoul tried to concentrate on the story that he was telling. Erik had been attentive at first, but now he just looked like he was not even listening. He was fairly certain he knew what was going on his mind, but he refused to think about it. It would only make him aroused. Raoul focused on finishing dinner. He did not want it to go to waste. After all, he felt like he owed Philippe that much since his brother had seen him in less than proper situations with Erik over the years and especially around their anniversary – they could not help themselves. Just that thought alone was enough to make him eat a little faster though. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. After so many years, he still wanted Erik so much. He could barely contain his attraction. It was something about the way that Erik moved that always made Raoul watch his every movement and action. It was the sound of his voice and the way that his mouth parted and his tongue licked his lips. Raoul forced himself to look away.

Erik had not eaten very much, but when he saw Raoul staring at him with lust evident in his expression, he stopped trying. It was pointless to fight it any longer. Standing up, Erik grabbed Raoul's hand pulling him up.

"What?"

Raoul may have verbally protested, but he stood up without resistance.

Erik shook his head, "Forget dinner."

Raoul only glanced at the table for a moment before he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Getting upstairs proved to be a little tricky since they refused to part for longer than the few seconds it took to breathe even as they were trying to shed as much clothing as possible before reaching their room.

At the bottom of the stairs, Raoul slipped on a step taking Erik down with him. He knew there would be bruises tomorrow, but right now, he ignored the pain.

"Let's just," Raoul gasped out between kisses, "here."

Erik shook his head. He captured Raoul's bottom lip and bit it lightly. He swallowed Raoul's moan with another kiss. Their hands pulled and tugged at their clothes, making sure to make as much contact with skin as possible in the process. Erik was getting lightheaded and knew there was a reason they had to get to bedroom; now, if only he could think of it. Knowing he would remember it later, he continued kissing Raoul pulling down his trousers in the process.

"No," Erik pulled Raoul to his feet after he had been divested of said annoying trousers. Raoul pulled Erik closer, his arms wrapping around his neck, "room."

Raoul loved it when he could make Erik this breathless, when he made Erik moan and incoherent. Raoul was so focused on kissing every part of Erik that he could reach that Erik was forced to half-carry Raoul up the stairs and towards their bedroom. Raoul's hands were frantic in taking off Erik's clothes. He wanted to feel him, not the clothing.

They fell against the door and Erik took off his shirt, the last piece of clothing between them. He did not even know how Raoul managed to get his pants off, but the blonde had managed. Once the shirt had been removed, Erik fell against Raoul again. Raoul eagerly arched to press as much of his body against Erik as possible. Erik pressed back. It was so hot. His body was burning up and the only thing he knew was that he just wanted to feel that wonderful heat more.

Raoul reached between them and grabbed Erik's erection and pumped it firmly, just like how Erik liked it. He swallowed the groan of approval from the older man. Spreading the precum around the head of his erection, Raoul was bending down when Erik stopped him.

"Inside," Erik released Raoul long enough to blindly reach for the doorknob. There was a reason they were supposed to be going into the room.

Misunderstanding, Raoul turned around, sticking out his ass to Erik offering it.

Erik groaned. That was a sight he wanted to burn in his memory forever. His hands caressed Raoul's sides and when it reached his rear, kneaded his cheeks. Raoul only pushed back further wanting more. Erik wanted to tell Raoul that was not what he meant. His hand had found the doorknob a few seconds earlier, but he could not deny Raoul's invitation anymore. Kissing his neck, Erik asked breathlessly, "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for you, love," Raoul spread his legs wider.

"God, yes," Erik positioned himself at Raoul's eager entrance. Spitting a generous amount of saliva into his hand, Erik spread it around the tip of his erection. He pressed against the tight ring of muscles wanting the familiar heat of being inside Raoul. He paused when he met with resistance; he waited for Raoul to relax a little more. Erik pressed himself closer to Raoul, his hands caressing Raoul's chest. He grazed a nipple and twisted it between his fingers. Raoul moaned. Erik could see Raoul paying attention to his own erection and reached down to help him. With a whine, Raoul raised his hips a bit, offering himself again.

"Erik," his voice was breathless as he ground against Erik.

Erik's hand tightened around Raoul's. Using his free hand, he once again guided himself to Raoul's entrance. Teasingly, he rubbed the tip against his entrance but refused to do more. When Raoul let out a frustrated exclamation, Erik stopped teasing. The ring of muscles gave way this time. Erik stopped with just the tip in.

Raoul would not have that though. He pressed back against Erik and before Erik could stop him, Raoul had forced Erik's erection all the way. Raoul leaned his head against the door focusing on the feeling of their joining. It was a welcome intrusion and his body wanted more.

Groaning, Erik reveled in the tightness. Raoul's muscles tightened and relaxed around him. He knew that the boy was doing it intentionally. Taking his cue, Erik pulled out completely before plunging back in as strongly as possible. Doing it several times, he had to hold onto Raoul's hips to stop Raoul from taking control. Raoul's owns hands had foregone pleasuring himself and instead were braced against the door. He tried pressing them even closer and increasing the speed, but Erik's hands were firm in preventing him from doing so.

"Move," Raoul moaned and all thoughts of teasing Raoul further fled from Erik's mind.

Erik set the pace slow and deep, allowing them to feel every moment of their coupling. The sound of skin against skin filled the hallway. The smell of sweat and sex filled their senses and Erik's hands tightened on Raoul's waist. As much as he wanted to prolong this, Erik knew he was not going to last very long. The mixture of waiting and alcohol had ensured that much. Only because he knew that there was always later this evening and all of tomorrow, Erik allowed himself to speed up. He breathily ordered Raoul, "Touch yourself."

Nodding, Raoul reached down with one hand and did exactly what Erik had told him to. He gripped himself firmly, bucking into his own fist. Raoul was close. The frustrations of the day completely forgotten, Raoul allowed himself to get lost in this feeling of being consumed. He was glad that Erik had finally increased his pace and the strength of his strokes. This way Raoul could close his eyes and focus only on the orgasm that was building. His hand tugged frantically as he met every thrust from Erik eagerly. He let out a curse and a guttural moan as he came.

His muscles tightened and Erik thrust in him in a frenzy trying to reach his own completion. After a few more minutes and with Raoul willingly grinding back into him again coaxing him towards his orgasm, Erik came with his own yell.

Leaning his head against Raoul's shoulder, Erik let the pleasure wash over him as he tried to calm his breathing. Still inside Raoul, he was reluctant to pull out. Not hearing any complaints from Raoul, Erik stayed buried inside him.

When he was calm enough, he kissed Raoul's shoulder, then neck. He murmured into his hair, "Raoul."

Raoul took a deep breath allowing his body to relax even further. Everything was perfect in this moment. "Mmhm." He did not even have the energy to speak.

"I have a gift for you," Erik remembered that there had been a plan for the evening.

"Besides the one you just gave me?" Raoul asked. He reached back and rubbed the front of Erik's thighs.

Reluctantly, Erik carefully pulled out of him. He squeezed Raoul's butt one last time before Raoul turned around.

"Yes. I think that was a gift for the both of us."

Raoul pulled Erik close, draping his arms on his shoulders. "Besides the fact that we're all alone until tomorrow?"

"Yes, kill the surprise will you?" Erik replied with a smile. He could not fight the urge to kiss the sated smile on Raoul's face, "There's something else."

"I thought we said," Raoul began, but Erik shushed him with another quick kiss. Pouting, Raoul quieted.

"Do you want the gift or not?" Erik's hurt expression did not fool Raoul.

Grinning, Raoul nodded. "Yes, I would like to have the gift."

"Good," Erik opened the door to the bedroom, but Raoul did not move.

"It requires moving?" Raoul pouted.

"Are you sore?" Erik asked smugly, "I could carry you."

Blushing, Raoul pushed Erik away. He could still feel a slight ache from having just had Erik in him, but he refused to let Erik know that. So, with all the dignity that a naked man who looked absolutely ravished could muster, he walked into the room unaided. However, barely a step into the room and he stopped in his tracks.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his room filled with roses. At the foot of the bed, there was something quite large covered in a sheet. Erik hugged him from behind.

"Happy anniversary."

Raoul smiled. Erik had gone through so much trouble for this anniversary celebration and everything was perfect. Everything was exactly as he had wanted it to be. His chest ached with emotion that he could not put into words. So, he simply replied, "Happy anniversary."

Erik held him tighter and Raoul blushed when he felt the stirrings of arousal just at the feel of Erik's naked body against his own. Moving Raoul to his side, Erik led Raoul to the sheet.

"This is my gift?" Raoul asked though the answer was obvious.

"Yes," Erik motioned for Raoul to pull off the sheet.

Raoul took a few steps forward and gave the sheet a tug dropping it onto the floor. He took a step back to look at the large canvas painting. It was almost the size of the large family portrait down in the sitting room. He had to take another step back just to look at the entire painting. His mouth hung open.

"I made you a painting," Erik said. He smirked seeing the expression on Raoul's face.

Raoul could only blush. He wanted to look away from the painting, but his eyes took in every little detail of it. It was their bedroom, exactly as it was now. He was certain that was not possible, but every flower seemed to be in the room exactly as Erik had painted it. The bedroom was a perfect replica from the balcony window to the bed covered in roses. His head tilted to one side as he examined the focus of the painting.

Pulling Raoul against him again, Erik tried to sound worried, "Something wrong?" He really wanted to laugh though.

Raoul shook his head to clear the image from his mind. He glared at Erik. "What did I tell you about painting me in such... suggestive poses?"

"Suggestive?" Erik looked aghast, "Oh, hardly. I was not trying to _suggest_ in this painting, rather prompt. If you don't see what I was trying to paint, then I must've done something wrong."

"Erik!" Raoul exclaimed, scandalized, "That's not the point. You don't…" he could not find the words. His hands gestured at his naked body on the bed.

"Either way," Erik continued smugly, "It's not you in a suggestive pose. It's us in a sexual... position. I was hoping your offer from all those years ago was still applicable."

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End part 02

Word count: 4,689

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Story review: So, humor and smut. Never thought I'd include those two in one story. The sex scene was a very small part (smaller than I had initially planned but I just couldn't do it anymore o.O). If you want to know what the painting is of, well that's another story entirely! Can you imagine getting a painting of yourself having sex? At least it wasn't life size, that'd be way too embarrassing.

Author review: God that sex scene gave me problems. I'm out of practice. So, I don't know if that means I should write more smut or write less. Go look for the last story I'll be doing (who knows if forever) in the Time series. I don't know why but it feels like these one shots are total crap – it's probably just because the tone sounds off to me right now. Just ignore me.


End file.
